La bella y la fiera
by MagicalImli
Summary: "Sasuke, yo te amo...si realmente me aprecias ayudame con este acoso"! Sakura una chica bella enamorada de Sasuke , Temari, de Sakura ¿Podra Sakura estar al fin en paz? ¿Temari dejara de pensar en Sakura de una vez? "Sasuke ... porfavor!" TemaSaku


Bueno este es un fic que contienen yuri ...e equiboque y lo hago denuevo xDD ... asi que debe repetir todo este repertorio xDD

Bueno la cosa es que tiene parejas yuri , pero mas que nada ni tan yuri es porque la principal no sabe lo que siente... ya veran

Antes de empezar aclarar:

-Las palabras entre guiones son las que hablan

-Las palabras entre comillas son los pensamientos

-A veces se me salen las terminaciones japonesas xDU (kun-san-chan xDD)

Bueno eh aqui la historia :P

Eran las ocho de la mañana, en Konoha pleno sol, y las salas de Konoha Gakuen ya estaban abiertas. Muchos chicos estaban en él, y ya estaba Sakura entrando de forma desesperada, media hora después.

-Por favor se lo suplico yo tengo motivos para llegar atrasada –claro soñando con Sasuke y despertando a la hora del coco así de responsable soy.

-Señorita, no podemos dejarla entrar, Konoha Gakuen-

-No me diga el reglamento porque me lo sé de memoria-decía fastidiada Sakura.

-Vaya pero que chica mas rebelde-decía con risa el guardia- agradece que te pasa esto todos los días pasa, corazón-dijo dándole la pasada.

-Créame que se lo agradezco…por milésima vez –dicho esto el guardia se rio.

Entrando corriendo Sakura saco la mirada del portero y dándose vuelta choco con un chico muy apuesto, alto, de pelo azabache y ojos cautivadores que justamente eso hicieron con la peli-rosa.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué llegas…?-pregunta sonrojada.

-Hmp. Problema de transito ¿y tú?

-¿Yo? Pues…eh-con una gota en la cabeza…-"¡Adelante dile! Que no eras una gran chica, se valiente y dale el besote de la muerte ¿si? ¡Despierta ranita!"

-Ya me imagino-dijo dándose vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

-Um, Sasuke –kun espérame-dijo siguiéndolo.

Entro a la gran escuela y saco de su bolso una carta – "que hago… ¿se la entrego o es muy temprano?"

Sakura no durmió porque se quedo escribiendo la amorosa carta, Sakura era muy buena relatando, sus notas en lenguaje eran muy buenas tanto como en el fuerte de Sasuke, matemáticas.

-No… creo que aun no

-¿No que?-dijo el pelinegro - ¿qué sala vas que me sigues?

-Eh… a química –dijo de nuevo con la misma gota

Pasando la bodega doblaron hasta el laboratorio donde ambos entraron.

-Fuera-dijo el profesor al tan solo escuchar abrir la puerta.

-Yo tengo una razón-dijeron ambos.

-Afuera-volvió a repetir Asuma.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en la sala de espera, Sakura no quitaba la mirada de encima a Sasuke y esto ya le cansaba al chico, estaba sonrojado.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?

-Eres tan insoportable…

-L-Lo siento…

-Sakura…

-¿Si?

-Tsk…Nada

"¿Qué le pasa?"

Sasuke actuaba extraño, y a Sakura le preocupaba, se acomodo más a su lado, y lo miro con curiosidad, de frente. Sasuke no quitaba la mirada del cielo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-¿Cuál es tu problema que no me dejas en paz?-dijo rojo esquivándola

-Yo...bueno…

-Olvídalo…Adiós-dijo saliendo de la sala.

Pasando por la bodega, Sasuke volvió a doblar a tomar algo líquido ya que los nervios y la sed le ganaron.

En la bodega, con la luz apagada, se escuchaban gemidos, pero que nadie se daría cuenta. Se veían muchos papeles y libros desordenados, cajas y cajas de documentos, y una pequeña lamparita que iluminaba el lugar. Dentro de la bodega, se veía a dos personas; una chica baja de piel blanca, ojos perlados, pelo negro azulado, sin polera y sus grandes pechos al descubierto cubriendo sus brazos con una chaqueta lila, con los pantalones y calzones en el suelo, y delante de ella, un muchacho rubio, piel tostada, alto y de buen físico, con su miembro al descubierto y adentrándolo a la muchacha.

-N-aruto-kun-decía comenzando a gemir.

Naruto comenzaba a moverse de forma insaciable mientras apretaba sus grandes pechos. La tomo de los brazos y cambiaron de posición, quedando Naruto a la pared, este la hizo inclinar su cuerpo y agarrando con fuerza sus pechos. Ese cambio de posición ayudo a Naruto a mejorar lentamente su velocidad de coito, cosa que en su tiempo comenzaba a sentir efecto en la ojiperla.

-Ah…-gemía la chica.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto el rubio.

Em…ah…sigue-dijo jadeando

Naruto comenzó a acelerar y la ojiperla estaba extasiada tanto que puso sus ojos al techo y saco la lengua, y gemía mas rápido. Naruto acelero mas hasta el punto culmine donde las sustancias se compartían internamente , Hinata agotada y entumida por tanto liquido que salió de la intimidad de Naruto, cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo .

-Que resistente eres-decía con una picara sonrisa el rubio- ya vamos atrasados en la otra clase-dijo comenzando a vestirse.

-T-te amo-decía sonrojada.

Silencio total.

-Naruto-kun , te amo….

-Vamos a llegar atrasados

-¡¿N-no me oíste?!

-Si, y yo no, lo lamento

-P-pero… ¿y lo que acaba de pasar?

-Eres una gran perra mi amiga-dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata no sabía si enfurecerse o llorar, prefirió quedarse muda tomar sus cosas y vestirse, sacaba lagrimas de sus ojos miro fijamente a Naruto con los ojos llorosos

-Yo siempre te ame, eres un animal –dicho esto le dio un manotazo muy fuerte en el pecho que lo dejo tirado y salió con las lagrimas a flor de piel.

"Yo lo ame y lo amo aun ¿Qué fui para ti esta vez animal? Increíble como un hombre puede saciar su necesidad …" El pasillo estaba vacío y Hinata no quiso ir a clases , así que se salto su aula , con la cara mirando al suelo , paso por el aula de los de segundo grado , y al mirar al frente se topo con la mirada de una bella mujer , de pelo celeste , alta , ojos miel, un pirsin en la boca , con el uniforme de segundo grado , la quedo viendo y Hinata se avergonzó paso por al lado de ella y se fue . La muchacha se dio media vuelta, y la siguió sin que se percatase.

Hinata siguió el camino hacia el baño, donde la otra chica siguió, hizo como si fuera coincidencia y se quedo escuchando sus llantos.

Ella era Konan , una chica muy popular y la verdad Hinata siempre le tuvo vergüenza ya que siempre fue la payasita de la escuela y no sabía defenderse , Konan estaba aburrida de eso , por eso quiso ayudarla. Hinata abrió una de las puertas del baño y salió a secarse los ojos pero no tenia ningún pañuelo, fue entonces cuando Konan se dirigió a ella y le paso uno. Hinata la vio bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo.

-No tengas vergüenza de mi no te hare nada

-Tu siempre me ves todo lo que me hacen, que mas vergüenza puedo sentir

-Tranquila, vine hasta aquí, porque yo te quiero ayudar –Hinata sorprendida subió la cabeza y la miro de frente, viendo una hermosa sonrisa y emotiva mirada, y tendiéndole una mano.

-T-tu e-eres…K-konan, la chica de….-no alcanzo a terminar y se puso roja Konan se sorprendió y también se sonrojo.

-Hay no soy una diosa tranquila-dijo riéndose.

-Acepto tu ayuda….-dijo seriamente- Hoy prácticamente fui violada por alguien a quien siempre ame y él me utilizo

¿¡Naruto Uzumaki?!

-Ya no importa quien

Konan venía de un instituto de niñas, en Amegakure , era la más popular de la escuela , se preguntaran porque , pues su apariencia , su estilo , su delicadeza y su imperiosa presencia dejaba mucho de qué hablar , y ella guardaba un gran secreto …. Llego a Konoha hace 3 años y no duro días para volver a ser popular , la gente la amaba , Konan se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto atraía la gente de ella.

Hinata decidida entro a su aula y se sentó , lejos de Naruto y concentrada en lo suyo , la mirada se desviaba a Naruto pero él no la tomaba en cuenta.

Sakura , mientras tanto miraba de lejos lo que pasaban en clases , mientras le hacía morisquetas a su profesor que tanto odiaba por dejarla afuera y Naruto le seguía , Sakura se enojo con el porqué ya se estaba pasando con el bulling y le dio un golpe , cosa que enfureció mas a Asuma y la llevo a directorio. Donde estaba Sasuke.

-Aquí estarás tranquila , no molestes en mi clase, ya eres una adolescente

-Como profesor debería ser comprensivo

-Como profesor soy una persona correcta, ahora quédate con Uchiha

-Encantada-dijo emocionada , cosa que Sasuke esquivo la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun porque estás aquí?-pregunta la chica .

-Y ya empezó el interrogatorio

-Oye por qué no vamos y tomamos un helado…y ahí hablamos …tu ya sabes

-Bien

-Pero oye solo esta vez….espera ¿Qué me dijiste?

-Que si , salgo contigo

Sakura abrió mas sus ojos y su boca , quedo anonadada

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías salir conmigo? Te digo que si acepte

-Si..Lo sé yo …solo…."CHAAAAAA! esto es increíble no puedo creerlo necesito a Naruto para contárselo … ¡no! Necesito un mazo para pegarme en mi cabeza ahora mismo….DIOS QUE ES BUENOOO!"…¿genial entonces después de clases?-dijo entusiasmada.

-Bien , echo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Llega la directora y los llama a los dos.

-Sakura, déjame decirte que exactamente es la vez número 24 que llegas atrasada y mas encima molestas fuera de clases , y ¿Sasuke porque tan tarde viviendo tan cerca? Además los dos haciendo tonterías en clases.

-Yo solo fui a ver a mi hermano

-Itachi se canso de tus llamados , por eso es que me llamo

"Sasuke –kun también tiene su lado loco "pensó riéndose, cosas que Sasuke le vio y se sonrojo.

-Tranquilo Itachi te perdonara lindo

-Pero yo a ti no-dijo la directora Tsunade a Sakura- Usted se me va a quedar escribiendo en la pizarra estas simples dos palabras unas 100 veces después de clases "no molestar"

Dejo de reírse Sakura y se puso blanca con los ojos blancos y en fin , como un fantasma , al escuchar eso .

-P-pero….¿no puede ser , otro día?

-Por mí que lo hicieras todas las veces que quieras pero hoy fuiste rematada con molestar a su profesor así que si hoy y no se habla más

-P-pero…Sasuke…no puede ser otro día?-dicho esto Sasuke levemente sonrió y dijo

-¿Tengo algún castigo?

-No , puedes irte-puso más blanca a Sakura y se movía como una culebra-Sakura basta!

"NOOOO ¡¿Por qué yo?!"

Saliendo de la oficina , Sakura triste y resignada saco su carta y la iba a dejar al casillero de Sasuke "tiene que ser ahora o Sasuke nunca se enterara de que lo amo" lo dejo por el borde de su casillero y salió corriendo.

Al pasillo siguiente , estaba la clase B de el mismo curso , en donde una chica estaba afuera , Sakura se imaginaba el porqué ya que ella era muy fastidiosa de hecho su carácter era similar al de un chico vestía muy sencillo y estaba sentada muy señorita pero si sacar su lado niño.

Sakura la odiaba siempre que pasaba a su lado recibía piropos molestos , como no veo con tu cabeza , o me pierdo en ti o mejor dicho en tu frente. Fue cuando paso por enfrente de ella y Temari la chica aquella , le dedico un silbido , que significaba un piropo positivo .

-¡Que te pasa?

-Es que me prenden las chicas lindas como tu

-Temari san somos chicas!

-Ay que arde!

-Basta!

-¿Sakura eh?-dijo parándose y acercándose a ella , quien se alejaba-que? No soy un monstruo.

-Entonces de aquí hablamos bien –dijo marcando distancia.

Temari lanzo un papel a la cara de Sakura y ella se quedo inmóvil unos segundos hasta que estallo.

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa ya basta déjame en paz pone tu maldito papel en otra cosa te las vas a ver conmigo!

-Eso quiero preciosa-dijo acercándose rápidamente, acorralando a Sakura. Se acerco demasiado.

-Temari que vas a hacer?-dijo asustada Sakura.

-Déjame mostrarte-dijo.

-¿Mostrarme?-dicho esto se sonrojo miro a ambos lados y no alcanzo a mirar al frente cuando Temari la beso . Sakura abrió sus ojos y se puso roja de la pura incomodidad , estaba aspectada por todos los compañeros y profesor de Temari, su hermano Gaara , Kankuro , Shikamaru , la mejor amiga de Sakura , Ino y Choji.

Sakura la saco de encima y le brindo una potente bofetada dejándola en el suelo.

-Esto no se queda así , me tocas otra vez y llamare al inspector , no mas Temari-dijo furiosa la pelirrosa , avergonzada porque todos la veían. Salió corriendo a la salida del pasillo , cuando de lejos ve parado a Sasuke , observando todo.

-S-sasuke yo….puedo explicarlo.

-Y yo que confiaba en que éramos algo …adiós Sakura.

-S-Sasuke-dijo llorando-No te vayas!

No tuvo tiempo de decirlo , ya que Sasuke se había ido.

-Sakura!¿Que dije yo?-dijo Tsunade viendo a Sakura en medio del pasillo.

-Enseguida voy sensei-dijo apagada.

Tsunade noto su pena pero no pregunto nada.

Aula 20 , pizarrón limpio ,y rotativo , plumón, mas todos los castigados en la misma sala. Sakura entro con rabia , tomo el lápiz y comenzó a escribir. Cuando escucho de nuevo el silbido , que la intimido y asusto y a la vez enrabio , estaba tiritando, escribió deforme , y no quería darse vuelta.

-Sakura-chan, mira en donde nos volvemos a encontrar –dijo Temari tirándole un beso.

Sakura dejo el lápiz , se dio media vuelta , se pare frente a Temari y la agarro por su ropa tironeándole hacia ella.

-Créeme que si tú me sigues jodiendo , no estarás mas en esta escuela , querida Temari

-Ja! Eres algún mandamás?

-Sakura es increíble inclusive castigándote haces líos

-Tsunade sama , es Temari no me deja en paz

-Vieja Tsunade , venga a sacarme este bichito de aquí molesta mucho

-Las dos , compórtense

- Tsunade sama!

Sakura mejor vete a tu casa o si no quizás que crearías ahora

Sakura se mordió los labios.

-Está bien-tomo sus cosas dejo todo en orden y se fue.

"Esa belleza será mía" pensó Temari.


End file.
